ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Fan RPG/Character Creation
This page is regarding character creation for the Community RPG, for Wiki Users. Premise Cyber Ultras are virtual avatar of players in the game. The idea is you and your friend are in a virtual reality/cyber space, in a manner similar to Gridman. Method of Character Creation # Base Stats: These are your starting stats for your character # Choose a color: Add and subtract the stat modifiers # Choose a Fighting Style # Choose a Sub fighting style Alternate forms With deciding stat for alternate forms, the process is similar, if not the same. Starting with base stats, your new color, and your new fighting styles. When shifting in combat, debuffs and damage taken carry over to the new form, even if the base stats have changed. Character Creation Basic Ultras Stats These are the basic stats for any and every Ultras players use. From these stats all modifications will be made. (Please note, if your group decide you can forgo a lot of these rules) * Heath: 2000 * Energy: 1000 * Strength: 1000 * Endurance: 1000 * Speed: 1000 * Flight Speed: Energy + Speed. The combination is divided by two. Starting Classes/Customization Colours Decide on your Ultra's main colour. * Red Ultra ** Health: +200 ** Energy: - ** Strength: +300 ** Endurance: +200 ** Speed: -200 * Blue Ultra ** Health: - ** Energy: +200 ** Strength: - ** Endurance: - ** Speed: +300 * Yellow Ultra ** Health: +100 ** Energy: +200 ** Strength: - ** Endurance: +200 ** Speed: - For mixed colours such as purple (red+blue), add up the total stats of the components and then divide by the number of components. Examples: * Purple Ultra (Red+Blue) ** Health: +100 ** Energy: +100 ** Strength: +150 ** Endurance: +100 ** Speed: +50 * Green Ultra (Blue+Yellow) ** Health: +50 ** Energy: +200 ** Strength: - ** Endurance: +100 ** Speed: +150 *Orange (Red+Yellow) ** Health: +150 ** Energy: +100 ** Strength: +150 ** Endurance: +200 ** Speed: -100 Fighting Styles You Pick one Main Fighting style type and then a sub type. * Physical Fighter ** Health: +200 ** Energy: - ** Strength: +200 ** Endurance: +200 ** Speed: -100 * Beam Fighter ** Health: +100 ** Energy: +300 ** Strength: -100 ** Endurance: - ** Speed: +200 * ESP Fighter ** Health: +200 ** Energy: +300 ** Strength: -200 ** Endurance: -100 ** Speed: +300 * All-Rounder ** Health: +100 ** Energy: +100 ** Strength: +100 ** Endurance: +100 ** Speed: +100 Sub Types * Power Fighter ** Health: +100 ** Energy: -100 ** Strength: +500 ** Endurance: +200 ** Speed: -200 * Speed Fighter ** Health: - ** Energy: +100 ** Strength: - ** Endurance: -100 ** Speed: +500 * Wizard ** Health: +100 ** Energy: +500 ** Strength: -100 ** Endurance: -100 ** Speed: +100 * Martial Artist ** Health: -200 ** Energy: -200 ** Strength: +400 ** Endurance: +300 ** Speed: +200 * Defensive Fighter ** Health: +200 ** Energy: - ** Strength: - ** Endurance: +500 ** Speed: -200 *Jack-Of-All-Trades ** Health: +100 ** Energy: +100 ** Strength: +100 ** Endurance: +100 ** Speed: +100 Special Forms/Multiple Colours *If your Ultra is: **In a power up form: Extra 400 points to be freely distributed. Examples of a power up form include Gaia/Agul V2, Cosmos Eclipse, Justice Crusher, Nexus Junis/Junis Blue, Mebius Brave/Burning Brave, Ginga Strium, Victory Knight, Exceed X **In their Final form: Extra 1000 points to be freely distrubuted. Examples include Gaia Supreme, Cosmos Future, X Beta Spark Armour, Orb Origin **A Super Ultra in their Final Form: Extra 2000 points to be freely distributed. Examples include Glitter Tiga, Shining Ultraman Zero **A Super Ultra by Fusion: Extra 3000 points to be freely distributed. Examples include Super Ultraman Taro, Mebius Infinity/Phoenix Brave, Saga, Ginga Victory, Orb Trinity **A natural Super Ultra: Extra 4000 points to be distributed. Examples include King, Noa **Pre-form/weakened form: Deduct 100 from each stat and recalculate Flight Speed. Examples include Orb Origin The First. *Do not add to or deduct from the Flight Speed stat. If the Speed and Energy stats are affected, Flight Speed has to be recalculated. * If there are multiple colours on your Ultra, add up the stats of the colours on your Ultra and then divide by the number of them. Please ignore Gold, Silver, White, Black and Grey if they appear on your Ultra but not as a main colour. For example, Tiga has Red and Purple in his Multi Type, so his stat modifiers would be: ** Purple + Red Ultra *** Health: +100 *** Energy: +100 *** Strength: +150 *** Endurance: +100 *** Speed: +50 *If your Ultra's main colour is either Gold, Silver, White, Black or Grey, you are free to allocate a total of 500 points as you see fit. Please don't make the numbers too complicated. Quick Reference UltraRPG1.png|Colours UltraRPG2.png|Fighter Type UltraRPG3.png|Fighter Sub-Type UltraRPG4.png Forum/Discussion If you would like to suggest something, comment here: http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:UltraGrenburr12678/UltraFan_RPG_suggestions/discussion Category:Cyber Ultra Category:Cyber Ultraman Category:Work in Progress Category:UltraFan RPG